


9D's  fiasco five

by cindaye



Series: 9D are shits [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anando is an annoying bitch, Class 9D, F/M, Gen, Nasya is sad girl, Not so friendly language kiddos, Other, Shenanigans, Xavier is too dense, Yasinta being supportive, minor 9D kiddos soon, the fun starts soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindaye/pseuds/cindaye
Summary: from just classmates to friends (with a sprinkle of otp)
Series: 9D are shits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780480





	1. Brief

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the first chapter is so friggin short, but hEy have you learned a story structures before? I'm sure you'll know something. ANYWAYS I LIKE TO WRITE STORY OF MY OWN CLASSMATES LOL BYE ( sorry for the spelling errors how did that happened)

If there's one word that can express 9D in every aspect, one would say _Rowdy_.

Alas, every class is like that. There's the nerds, populars, fuck kids, jocks, drama queens, introverts, and many more, much to people's dismay.

One time they made a huge conflict with a teache. As a result, the teacher refuses to head to 9D, with an expression of _"It's better to not see them at all than comitting abuse once publicly."_

Devi walked to school and then entered her last class before high school. She opened the door and was welcomed by dark brown chairs and tables, not to mention the unactivated lights and fans on each corner of the room. She'd do her basic routine, as in waiting for the others to start the duty.

She found her seat without observing the room, put her back pack down, then she sat. She opened her backpack to find her phone. At least I got company, she thought.

After a couple of minutes of silence in the room (and scrolling at hot boys in instagram, jeez), a sound of a door being opened occurs. She immidiately shut her phone and put it on her lap, attempting to no be caught.

Near the door, she saw 2 of her classmates. One with a mid-lenght black pony tail, little freckles on her face, black eyes, is carrying a white totaback that has some words on it. Whereas the other one was with her not so bobby hair cut, dark brown and tired eyes, wearing a blue denim jacket and a dominant bluepack back. Both faces were plain.

Devi noticed their figures walking through the chairs and plopped their backpacks. She gave them a plain smile across the empty desks, while they only nodded and started talking to each other.

"Yasinta, about my merry-go-round relationship with him, have you thought about solutions that at least could be useful." The maiden with a sort-of- wavy bob hair cut questioned.

"Well," the girl who is called Yasinta, did a quick responsd. _ **"Your problem is somehow difficult to solve. I can't just gave you those cheesy shits like I used to do. This one is entirely different, sure I haven't dated yet, but without having I can still feel the uneasiness of this."**_ She admitted with a slight frustrated demeanor.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it now. I have better stuff to think of anyways." Nasya sighed.

Her on-and-off relationship with her temporary boyfriend still appears in her head. They started dating at 7th grade, after two weeks of knowing each other more. She loved him very much and vice versa. But things (may old or new) came, and that ended their lovely connection. She's physically and emotionally depressed because of it, but somehow she can be easily entertained by her friends.

"Change of topic, but have you finished the english assignment? I asked Cindy for help but as always she refused." Yasinta asked and thought about her being an unhelpful friend.

"Jokes on you, I've finished mine no questions asked." Nasya changed her sad and tired expression into a smirky vibe of hers, most likely to be contemptuous of her english skills.

"Damn it," Yasinta cursed under her breath, noticing that Nasya grinned so badly.

On the other hand, Devi came to their seats and sat behind Nasya. Beside her was an empty chair but the she doesn't care.

"Uh, can you help mine, Nasya? I was so struggled with it that I haven't touched this shit since now." Devi asked. She wasn't really good at it, too.

"Sure, hand it over while you can just drool over hot ass guys and starts to dream of them." Nasya replied with a mischievous smirk, Yasinta just watched them in silence.

Being discracted with the English assignment, 2 new figures came through the door. This time, they are boys. One of them headed to the three girls with a curious expressions.

"Whaddup bitches, anything new?" Said the lanky and short human being in the class.

"Nothing, just an assignment that you NEVER cared as always." Nasya's moodswings have striked again.

"Why not ask your friend over there instead of her? You know she's not having a great time now." Yasinta complained.

"Who, Xavier? You know your much better at English than that math freak over there." Anando pointed him behind his back.

Upon hearing this, Xavier could only be slightly offended and he rolled his eyes.

"You have a point there, but don't you fucking dare say that to him." Nasya defended with a slightly stern voice.She's not really closed to him anyway, but seeing him in the same class as hers since the start of 7th grade made her to do so. She also doesn't like people being called out either way.

Not in the right situation to be a provocator, Anando (forced himself) to take his words back and left the girls with no words.

The circumstances were more hot and intense afterwards. Nasya continued helping Devi with her work, Anando kept annoyed Yasinta the hell out of it, and Xavier just read some nerdy books to fill the empty hours until class starts.

And that, was not the only bad thing happened between the five.


	2. Calm first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devi, Nasya, Anando talks about a certain ship whilst a sprinkle of Yasinta and Xavier bickering with m a t h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHHHH PROCASTINATING

\-----------------------------------

Soon as the bell rang, everyone who were scattered every place in the school headed to their respective classes to start the day. Not everyone obeys the school regulation, and Anando is expectedly a part of it. He tends to play basketball alone almost every week in the school backyard until Devi picks him up and drags him to class whenever the teachers noticed that he wasn't present. Though the two are certainly have different personality and traits, no doubt that they have a pretty good bond with each other. They helped each other (mostly on test answers) and be kinda respect each other. Devi would scream at him for being noisy or being a selfish person by leaving her on read, but pretty much they're used to it.

After a journey of draggin him to class one day, she was finally allowed to go back to her seat to continue class. Once the bell that indicates lunch is starting, she left her seat and went straight to Anando and Nasya, talking to each other about common shits.

"Oh hey, Devi. Wanna sandwitch?" Nasya offered, but soon to be turned down by Devi with a shook on her head. "Nah i'm good, just save it for yourself." Nasya nodded.

"So whats up classrep? Any new topics that we can dig down to?" Anando asked. It was no surprise that he can to girls too. He has guyfriends too, but in school he'd talk more with girls, mostly Devi and Nasya. Yasinta can be a good example also but they'd bicker every time and literally no one can stop those two.

"Ehhhh not really." Devi shrugged "Maam as usual wants me to make sure these shits in our class do their work otherwise a red line crossing our names out."

"How horrific." Anando snarkily commented while rolling his eyes. He grabbed his half-filled blue water bottle and drank it until there's no water left.

"I'll go spicy this time," Nasya started. "Have you noticed how Xavier and Karina gotten closer lately? She knows that Natan has a crush on her but why she hangs with Xavier more than him? They're cute honeslty but at the same time it's kinda weird having the nerds having a relationship." As a result, the other two were a bit suprised but they keep their pokerfaces visible.

Karina Apriliyanti, or more commonly Karina, is the class fluffball. She can make everyone laugh and have smiles on their faces when she barely tries to; natural talent. Not only funny, she's also creative and smart in academics, that proves her getting 2nd place in class. With those chubby cheeks of hers, Natan and (occassionally Anando) pinch her cheeks while they can. 

In a summary, it appears there are 3 people who are seems to be hitting on her, who are Anando, Natan, and Xavier. But it appears she hang with the last one for an obvious excuse, school work. Whilst the first 2 hang just for gigs or just plain boredom.

"If he's dating her, he better let me pinch her cheeks even when she's taken." Anando stated confidently, which made Nasya grinned for a moment.

Devi thought for a moment, then she stopped. "No doubt I won't refute that. Yeah they're cute and all, but I don't think they should be together. Have y'all seen him being a jerk before?" She retorted, "I paired up with him and Alya before, as a matter of fact only I and Alya did the work, he at least did thought of some ideas for the assignment, but afterwards he ditched us to tease Intan and Karina, well mostly Karina. What an asshole." She scoffed, begrudingly letting that thought aside.

"Tch, yeah he kinda is, assuming the fact he's the only innocent guy in our class, kinda religious I guess." Nasya added. 

"Hard to believe it but he actually is." Anando expressed. "Not as innocent as Sahal, obviously." He followed up the last sentence.

The two girls nodded in response.

"He's kinda fuckboy. But not that kinda fuckboy who dates loads of girls, but its just he tease not only Karina, but other girls in our class too. Literally the opposite of a school sweetheart-- which he is not at all." said Nasya.

" A geeky sweetheart. To be honest I'll never consider him as one." Devi added.

"Y'all, who needs a geeky sweetheart in our school when you have me?" Anando says confidently but only receive two sharp glares from the girls

••

"THERE! THAT'S WERE I MEANT THE WHOLE TIME!"

"Really? Of all the hard and unsolvable questions, you're asking this? I can't believe you!"

"Fuck off, just because i'm not a huge freaky smarty like you doesn't define a me being one too. In other words, help me solve this or else."

"Hm? Daring me already? Not that I'm surprised."

"Grrggghh... come on, Xavier. I don't have much time left for your untolerable opinions!"

Things weren't going as planned when Yasinta started bickering with Xavier. She knew this will exactly happen, but in the terms of math and science, she couldn't be bothered but to rely the one and only (and surprisingly) genius, Xavier Raditio. Both of them knew each other since 7th grade but neither of them had talked before. But fate was meant for them to be like this

Not to mention, it never once said that both of them will go along well.

However, despite the nuisance of each other, they have a pretty interesting friendship (if you can squint your eyes hard enough). Yasinta has her own perks of making friends, in which are her irritatable curiosity (much to the authors dismay), her speciality of gathering gossips from one person to another, and giving slife-of-live advices. Despite being an average student, she's very independent on a scale of middle school girls. But, sometimes she can be a bit boasty to people, specifically close friends.

But on the other side, nothing much to be said about Xavier. His high intelligence is very known by a lot of people, followed by his ambitious curiosity. He can over-smart his own/classmates' math teacher by simply inputing formulas that aren't for kids around his grade just yet. Quite obvious if he beats you in Math. Yet he also has weaknesses; individualism would be ranked first. His selfishness is begrudingly annoying that not all of the kids in class talk to him because of it. And the worst part after his ego is that he incorrectly use his geniustic (is that a word(?)) brain to excuse himself from physical exercise. In other words, purposely left his PE uniform at home.

How the hell they can be friends? Simple, put them in the same room, or better just put them in the same assignment and no further questions asked.

"Fine, if you're really desperate for it." Xavier concedes his lost from bickering with Yasinta.

Moving on, Xavier helped Yasinta with her question. Yasinta thought about asking him about a certain girl afterwards, but she decided to aside that for another time.


End file.
